<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Several Sunlit Days by SybilltheSeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978644">Several Sunlit Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybilltheSeer/pseuds/SybilltheSeer'>SybilltheSeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, F/M, Harry and Ginny are Adorable, Hinny, harry is so in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybilltheSeer/pseuds/SybilltheSeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Half-Blood Prince missing moment. In which Harry and Ginny are caught snogging, but they find a way to snog some more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Several Sunlit Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He held her hand tightly, being dragged along as they ran swiftly through the deserted corridors, the only sound the pounding of their feet on the stone floor and their quiet, out of breath sniggers. They rounded a corner and, finding themselves in the entryway of the castle, finally stopped, panting. </p><p>“I swear I’ll kill Fred,” said Ginny, still out of breath. But despite her sour tone, she was grinning. Harry grinned back. </p><p>“I knew we shouldn’t have chosen that spot,” said Harry. “Ron probably told him we were there since that was where we found you and...er...well he just knew it was a good spot to snog,” he finished lamely.</p><p>“Where he found Dean and I snogging?” Ginny raised her eyebrows. “Yeah he probably did tell him. Prat.” </p><p>“He is okay with it though, isn’t he? Me and you? I thought he was, but maybe —"</p><p>“Of course he is, and even if he isn’t he’s just going to have to deal with it now.”</p><p>“I just don’t want to have another falling out, you know? Like during the Tournament.”</p><p>Ginny snorted. “Oh you won’t have another falling out. He’s fine with it, I know he is. He’s just being an overprotective git, and probably thought it would be a laugh to send Fred after us. Anyway —“  She stopped talking at once, and they both turned at the sound of distant footsteps. “Quick, in here!” Ginny hissed. They hurried toward a broom cupboard in the corner that Harry had never bothered to notice before. Shutting the door quietly, Harry turned to look at Ginny, who was grinning up at him. “I’d say this is as good a spot as any to pick up where we left off,” she whispered, and soon her lips were back on his and Harry’s heart was coming alive again, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. </p><p>This was real, he thought, running his hands through Ginny’s soft, fragrant hair, relishing their closeness and memorizing everything — her freckles, her eyelashes, the scent of her hair, the feel of her lips...After several glowing minutes they broke apart, panting.</p><p>“I’ve never found cupboards to be so enjoyable until now,” Harry muttered.</p><p>Ginny smiled at him and raised her eyebrows, and Harry suddenly realized what he’d just said out loud. “You act like you’ve been in one before — snogging Cho Chang, were you?” <br/>“What? No! No, we only kissed the once...in the Room of Requirement...it...it didn’t work out so well I suppose.” He wasn’t sure how to reply if she kept asking questions, and now his glowing happiness was swiftly replaced by a burning embarrassment. </p><p>“Clearly.” Ginny flashed him a wicked grin and kissed him again. His stomach leapt. “Bad experience returning your broom after Quidditch then, was it?” </p><p>Harry laughed. “Nah, you know I don’t risk keeping my broom in there! Anyway, it doesn’t matter really. Not now.” He kissed her again, and the scent of her hair, the taste of her lips, was enough to block out all other thought from his mind. Any worry of Ginny ever finding out slipped away as her slender fingers ran through his hair and tingles ran up and down his spine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>